


Do You Allow Your Pets to Sleep on the Bed?

by NaimaDahmer



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Anal Plug, BDSM, Biting, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Cock Rings, Collars, Come Eating, Domestic Fluff, Double Penetration, Dubious Consent Due To Identity Issues, Feminization, Flogging, Gags, HYDRA Husbands, HYDRA Trash Party, Italian, M/M, Multi, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play, Non-Consensual Spanking, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rimming, Spanking, Translation
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-05-18 23:39:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5947654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaimaDahmer/pseuds/NaimaDahmer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quando Brock aveva suggerito di portare Steve Rogers nel loro letto, Jack era stato comprensibilmente scettico.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Parte 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Do You Allow Your Pets to Sleep on the Bed?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5127461) by [daphnomancy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daphnomancy/pseuds/daphnomancy). 



 

Quando Brock aveva suggerito di portare Steve Rogers nel loro letto, Jack era stato comprensibilmente scettico. Non era forse un verginello? Però solitamente Brock detestava profondamente i verginelli. Ma Jack non era cresciuto così vicino a Capitan America come aveva fatto Brock quindi non aveva idea a che gioco stesse giocando Brock. Quindi sì. Doveva essere un verginello. Chi era più verginale del fottuto Capitan America?

Aveva un fetish per Capitan America? Voleva scopare il tizio che stava cercando di distruggere l'Hydra?(1)

I tre andarono a cena. La _cena_ , una delle cose più stupide che un gruppo di tre uomini possa fare. Chiacchierarono tutta la notte, la conversazione non accennava neanche lontanamente a diventare interessante. Brock era stato colpito alla testa durante la loro ultima missione. Doveva essere quella la causa di tutto ciò che stava succedendo. Jack continuava a cercare di incontrare il suo sguardo, per fargli capire quanto cazzo fosse imbarazzante la situazione, ma ogni volta che si scambiavano un'occhiata Brock aveva un luccichio negli occhi, malizioso e mortale.

Quando finirono di mangiare e tornarono all'auto e alla moto di Steve, Brock spinse Steve in un vicoletto tra due edifici. Jack li seguì, guardandosi le spalle per assicurarsi che nessuno li avesse notati.

“Che diavolo stai facendo, Brock?” Chiese piano. Brock aveva inchiodato Rogers al muro sporco del palazzo e lo teneva fermo con una mano sul petto.

Rogers non cercava di divincolarsi.

“Guarda questo,” sussurrò Brock.

La sua mano scivolò e si strinse fermamente contro il collo di Steve, l'altra mano appena vicina al cavallo dei suoi pantaloni.

“Brock, lascialo andar-”

Steve gemette quando Brock fece scivolare un unico dito sul ringonfiamento nei suoi pantaloni. Gli occhi semichiusi mentre Brock stringeva il suo collo. Il suo bacino si allontanò dal muro. La mascella di Jack cadde.

“Dì a Jack cosa mi hai detto, Stevie.”

“Ti ho detto-- ho detto – nessuno vuole toccarmi. Nessuna fottuta persona vuole toccarmi. Mi trattano come una statua in un museo e sono passati settant'anni dall'ultima volta che sono stato scopato.”

“Settant'anni sono un sacco di tempo, huh, Stevie?”

Steve annuì, il viso chiaramente arrossato visibile anche alla pessima luce del vicolo.

“Te l'avevo detto che dovremmo andare a letto con lui, Jack.”

“Ma che diavolo-?” Ribatté Jack, sorpreso.

“Muori dalla voglia, non è vero, Steve?”

“Sì...” sussurrò Rogers.

“Vuoi che ti scopiamo, non è così?”

“S-sì...”

Brock e Jack si scambiarono un'occhiata. Jack poteva vedere il desiderio negli occhi di Brock, sicuramente erano lo specchio dei suoi. Avevano già condiviso persone in passato, ma quello era differente. Quello era Steve Rogers cazzo; più di questo, era Steve Rogers che implorava di essere toccato, di essere _scopato_.

“Come dici, Stevie?”

“ _Ti prego_...”

Oh, non stava implorando. Stava pregando. Proprio come piace a Brock. E se piace a Brock, piace anche a Jack.

 

 

 

**______________________________________________**

 

 

“Vieni, cagnolino(2),” sibilò Jack nell'orecchio di Steve la prima notte che lo scopò da dietro. Steve gemette di rimando intorno al cazzo di Brock, soffocando appena. “Verrai per me? Verrai con un cazzo in bocca e uno nel culo?”

A quelle parole Steve Rogers venne forte, tanto che Jack temette potesse svenire. Nessuno aveva toccato il suo dannato pisello. Il ragazzo doveva essere davvero disperato. Jack e Brock continuarono a scoparlo brutalmente da entrambe le parti come se avessero un bambolotto inerme tra loro, gemente, affamato ed eccitato. I due vennero dentro di lui quasi nello stesso istante. Quando finì, Jack gettò Steve sul letto, rudemente, ed afferrò Brock, facendo cozzare le loro facce, mordendo le sue labbra e reclamandolo, ringraziandolo.

Steve li stava guardando quando si staccarono, pompando il proprio cazzo, di nuovo duro, fissando quei due, le pupille dilatate, le labbra rosa e gonfie.

“Prendi l'anello,” sussurrò Brock a Jack. Jack si alzò dal letto e si diresse verso l'armadio, voltandosi nell'udire Steve piagnucolare e vedendo Brock stringerlo forte alla base del cazzo. I fianchi di Steve si alzavano da soli, alla disperata ricerca di attrito. Brock sorrise verso lui e Jack afferrò il cock-ring(3) e uno dei loro anal plugs(4) più grandi. Gettò l'anello verso Brock, che lo afferrò abilmente con una mano e con un movimento fluido avvolse la gomma morbida, appena elastica, intorno al cazzo di Steve.

A Brock e Jack non era mai piaciuto molto usare il cock-ring; non era proprio nel loro stile. O meglio, era nello stile di Brock, ma non gli piaceva usarlo su se stesso o su Jack. Gli piaceva usarlo sulle persone che non sapevano stargli lontano. Aveva un luccichio negli occhi quando stuzzicava i loro amici di letto. Era una delle tante cose che aveva fatto innamorare Jack di lui.

L'anello avrebbe potuto essere un pelo troppo piccolo per Steve, ma Brock non sembrava curarsene mentre prendeva il butt-plug dalla mano di Jack. Steve si contorceva sulle lenzuola e Jack tornò sul letto e gli tirò su una delle gambe, fino al petto, scoprendo il suo sedere mentre Brock copriva il butt-plug di lubrificante prima di infilarglielo dentro con una grande spinta. Steve guaì e si morse il labbro. L'oggetto si bloccò in profondità dentro di lui, e, dallo sguardo sul suo volto e il modo in cui tremava, Jack capì che stava strusciando contro la sua prostata. I suoi fianchi continuavano a muoversi su e giù involontariamente, era coperto da un velo di sudore. Continuava a guardare Brock e Jack, in attesa.

Jack sogghignò al ghigno ferino di Brock e fece un grosso sbadiglio, cercando di non ridere alla faccia di Steve, ai suoi occhi che si allargavano, alle sue sopracciglia che quasi raggiungevano la linea dei capelli per quanto erano inarcate. Brock sciolse e fece scricchiolare il collo prima di mettersi sul letto accanto a Steve, cercando e prendendo il suo polso in una mano, giocando affettuosamente con le sue dita. Jack spense le luci e affondò sull'altro lato del letto, afferrando l'altro polso di Steve.

“Aspetta,” Steve sussurrò nel buio. “Cosa-”

“Dormi, cagnolino.”

Steve piagnucolò, i fianchi che ancora si muovevano, così Jack gli bloccò il braccio sotto la propria testa e spinse contro il suo stomaco. I piedi di Steve scivolavano sul letto nel tentativo di trovare frizione per il proprio cazzo e Brock fece lo stesso, incastrandosi l'altro braccio di Steve sotto il corpo prima di spingerselo contro e tenerlo fermo.

“Aspetta, aspetta, pensavo-”

“Shh, Stevie. Dormi,” disse Brock.

“Non potete-”

Jack pizzicò forte il suo capezzolo, e Steve sibilò e tornò tranquillo. Si contorceva ancora da fermo, ma non disse nient'altro. Gli sguardi di Jack e Brock si incontrarono ancora una volta, oltre il petto di Steve. Era l'inizio di qualcosa di speciale. Jack cominciò ad assopirsi, muovendo una mano su e giù lungo il petto di Steve ancora, e ancora, avvertendo la tensione, i muscoli guizzanti sotto la pelle .

Un paio di ore dopo Jack si svegliò accanto a uno Steve Rogers, duro e viola per l'anello stretto intorno al cazzo, eccitato, sudato e bisognoso, pacifico nell'aria mattutina. Jack lo guardò per qualche istante; Steve non aveva notato fosse già sveglio. Era uno spettacolo per gli occhi. Jack non ricordava neanche un porno in cui c'era qualcuno che sembrava così bisognoso di venire, di essere toccato come lo era quel ragazzino. Finalmente raggiunse il suo viso e vi passò mollemente la mano.

“Shh, cagnolino. Non vogliamo svegliare Brock.” E in tutto questo, Steve annuì, e si morse il labbro, tornando tranquillo ancora una volta. “Bravo ragazzo.”

Jack seppe che erano nei guai quando Steve gli mostrò un sorriso così grande da abbagliarlo. Sogghignò di rimando e gli scostò i capelli sudati dalla fronte e lo guardò chiudere gli occhi, mordendosi le labbra ancora una volta ed aggiustandosi meglio sul letto tra lui e Brock, provando (e fallendo) a restare fermo.

Quando finalmente lo lasciarono venire – dopo che Brock si svegliò e girò per la casa; andò al bagno, poi in cucina per preparare il caffè, nella piccola lavanderia per prendere una maglia pulita – riuscì appena ad emettere un suono, era davvero distrutto. Tutto il corpo di Steve lo era. Collassò nel letto in una massa tremolante quando fu finita. Brock lo scopò ancora una volta, e Steve prese il cazzo di Jack in una mano e cominciò a pomparlo. Brock e Jack vennero entrambi e si alzarono, rispettivamente, per preparare la colazione e fare una doccia. Steve restò a letto, esausto, incerto sul da farsi finché i due non si alternarono tra la cucina e il bagno e Brock mormorò, “Vieni, non vuoi fare tardi a lavoro, Steve.”

Steve fissò Brock per un momento, come se si fosse completamente dimenticato di tutto quello che c'era fuori da quella stanza, prima di alzarsi dolorosamente piano per sedersi e provare lentamente a mettersi in piedi. Riusciva a malapena a muoversi, e Brock ridacchiò e lo sollevò, e lo spinse nella doccia, mentre Jack raggiungeva la cucina per preparare i toast.

 

 

 

 **1) Was it a Captain America thing? Fucking the guy who tried to bring down all of Hydra?**  
Come capite anche voi, non potevo tradurla diversamente, altrimenti perdeva di senso.

 **2)** In inglese è ‘ **Pup** ’ (Puppy) che tradotto letteralmente sarebbe ‘cucciolo’, ma non penso l’appellativo vada bene per il tipo di situazione, è intesa più come una cosa denigrante che un nomignolo carino, quindi ho optato per cagnolino, mi sembrava suonasse meglio.

 

 **3) Cock-ring:** Anello in pelle, gomma o metallo applicato alla base del pene e dei testicoli. Rendendo più difficile il riflusso di sangue, viene usato per rendere più intensa e duratura l’erezione. Modelli particolarmente stretti, o dentati, sono invece usati a scopo di dissuasione dell’erezione.

 

 **4)** **Anal Plugs:** Simili ad un dildo, sono però più corti e conformati in modo che una volta inseriti, la stretta dello sfintere li mantenga in posizione stabile anche camminando o svolgendo normali attività. Diffuso in forme e misure diverse, può essere realizzato in marmo, pietra, legno, metallo, neoprene e silicone, quest'ultimo apprezzato soprattutto per la facilità di sterilizzazione con la semplice bollitura in acqua.

 

 


	2. Parte 2

Steve li seguì di nuovo a casa la notte seguente, e poi tutte le altre notti. Come un cagnolino. E venne fuori che il nomignolo era appropriato. Voleva compiacere Jack e Brock, voleva stare con loro. Come un cagnolino diventava triste quando erano lontani, e come un cagnolino era felice quando li rivedeva. Se avesse avuto una coda, avrebbe scodinzolato quando gli passavano accanto nella hall del Triskillion. Probabilmente avrebbe rincorso una palla se quelli gliel'avessero lanciata.

“Così non hai alcun limite di sopportazione, è quello che stai dicendo?” chiese Jack qualche notte più tardi. Erano seduti nel salotto mangiando pizza e quella cena era molto, molto più interessante della prima che avevano avuto. Steve era nudo, ad esempio, mentre Brock e Jack erano ancora vestiti, e la pizza era molto meglio della merda di classe che servivano al ristorante.

“No,” disse Steve con un sorriso timido. “Suppongo di no.”

Jack mugugnò. “Questo è...”

_Poco salutare_ , soppesò la parte responsabile e adulta del cervello di Jack. _Indicativo di qualche possibile trama o bassa autostima._ Ma Jack e Brock si scambiarono un'occhiata, ed entrambi sapevano cosa stavano pensando.

_Sembra davvero fottutamente divertente._

“Giuro su Dio, Jack, penso che ci lascerebbe perfino cagare nella sua bocca.”

Jack guardò Steve che aveva chiuso la bocca, logicamente non disse nulla del tipo 'Aspettate, questo non era nei patti.'

Sapete, come avrebbe fatto una persona sana.

“Porca puttana.” mormorò Jack.

“Sei fortunato che non abbiamo certe tendenze, Steve.”

“Cosa vi piace?” chiese quello.

I due erano calmi mentre guardavano Steve. Brock era tormentato, se Jack doveva essere perfettamente onesto. Gli piaceva davvero, davvero tanto vedere le persone andare in pezzi. O meglio, gli piaceva farle a pezzi. Le tormentava per giorni, settimane, mesi se poteva, ma solitamente quelle non duravano a lungo. Ritrovavano il loro amor proprio. Chiaramente Steve non doveva averne.

A Jack piaceva Brock. Jack avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa per rendere Brock felice. A Jack piaceva distruggere le persone mentre Brock guardava perché guardarglielo fare lo faceva venire. Erano bene assortiti in un certo senso, perché Jack era bravo a distruggere le persone. Cazzo, aveva distrutto Brock e adesso i due erano inseparabili.

Ed entrambi volevano scopare Steve fino a che non sarebbe più riuscito a camminare. Era un dato di fatto.

“Attento a quello che chiedi,” Brock finalmente rispose per entrambi.

Gli occhi di Steve si allargarono appena a quelle parole e si tranquillizzò, un familiare rossore gli colorò le guance. Era vero. Avevano continuato a spingerlo oltre il limite negli ultimi giorni, ma lui sembrava disposto a tutto e per tutto. Era intossicante. Una parte di Jack voleva continuare a scavare e scavare e vedere cosa finalmente lo avrebbe fatto crollare, cosa lo avrebbe distrutto, solo perché sapeva che quando sarebbe accaduto Brock avrebbe ghignato crudelmente, con quegli occhi sorridenti e luminosi di cui Jack si era innamorato.

Avrebbe fatto di tutto per vedere quel ghigno. Amava rendere felice Brock.

Steve si morse il labbro ed annuì. Forse quello era l'inizio della fine, Jack non poteva esserne sicuro.

“E cosa piace a te, Steve?”

Il suo mento sporse appena, il suo sguardo era fermo. Sorrise, senza incontrare i loro sguardi. “Qualunque cosa vada bene per voi.”

Jack si mosse lungo il divano ed afferrò Steve per il mento. Steve ripose con attenzione il suo piatto di pizza sul tavolino e riuscì quasi a sostenere il suo sguardo. Si voltò all'ultimo minuto, guardando per terra.

“Ti pentirai amaramente di quello che hai detto, cagnolino.”

Steve sogghignò, continuando a non guardarli. “Mettimi alla prova.”

 

 

 

 

_______________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

Okay, Steve Rogers aveva solo un punto debole. Non sapeva se poteva definirsi il suo limite di sopportazione; non conosceva le parole di sicurezza e tutte le solite stronzate associate al sesso estremo, quindi Jack e Brock lo guardavano solo stringere gli occhi e far finta che non gli importasse.

Steve Rogers _odiava_ essere chiamato Capitan America.

Brock e Jack non abusavano di quell'appellativo, avevano deciso di tenerlo da parte per le occasioni speciali. Presto entrambi avevano notato il disagio di Steve nell'udire quelle due parole e avevano deciso di farne buon uso.

Anche se a Jack serviva grande forza di volontà per non pronunciarle. Sussurrare 'quanto fosse puttana Capitan America' mentre si spingeva in lui, o lo teneva giù mentre Brock lo tagliava con un coltello in una mano e lo masturbava con l'altra. Perché era una puttana. Steve non lo aveva ancora realizzato, ma era una grandissima puttana in cerca delle loro attenzioni, era quasi doloroso da guardare. Era assurdo. Quel ragazzino non aveva alcun istinto di conservazione, né amor proprio.

Voleva mordere la pelle di Steve e divorare quel ragazzino, solo perché vederglielo fare avrebbe fatto venire Brock.

E si chiedeva se il sangue del super soldato aveva un gusto diverso da quello degli altri esseri umani. Non sarebbe mai stato dolce come il sangue di Brock, ma Jack poteva scommettere che quello di Steve si avvicinasse molto a quel sapore.

 

 

______________________________________________________________

 

 

“Ehi, hai ordinato qualcosa?” chiese Jack mentre entrava nell'appartamento dopo aver controllato la cassetta della posta, qualche notte dopo. Stava stringendo un pacchetto con sopra il suo nome, cercando di ricordare se stesse aspettando qualche consegna. Gettò le bollette sul tavolino all'entrata, e si addentrò nell'appartamento.

“Siamo qui,”

Jack camminò fino all'entrata del salotto, seguendo il suono dei gemiti leggeri. Si appoggiò allo stipite della porta mentre Brock finiva di annodare il resto della corda.

Steve Rogers era posizionato come un tacchino il giorno del Ringraziamento. Era disteso sul divano di pelle, si stava contorcendo. Le sue braccia erano bloccate dietro la schiena e c'erano delle corde rosse che si incrociavano sul suo petto e spalle, scendendo lungo il suo corpo. C'era una ferita tra le sue gambe, e Jack poteva scommettere che ci fosse anche una corda tra le sue natiche, la corda teneva dentro un butt-plug o un vibratore, un nodo premeva contro il suo perineo, piacevole e stretto, se conosceva Brock.

E lui conosceva Brock. Conosceva Brock così bene da sapere che la corda sottile arrotolata attorno al cazzo e le palle di Steve era probabilmente un po' troppo stressa, lo stesso valeva per le pinzette per capezzoli regolabili sul petto di Steve.

La corda scendeva lungo tutte le gambe, lasciando Steve completamente immobile. Era imbavagliato, ed indossava una spessa benda sugli occhi.

“Oh, ma guardati, cagnolino,” mormorò Jack quando si fermò accanto al divano vicino a Brock. Fece scivolare la mano attraverso i capelli di Steve che si ritrasse al contatto.

“Non può sentirti. Tappi alle orecchie,” disse Brock.

“Giusto.” Lanciò un'altra occhiata a Steve prima di voltarsi verso Brock e baciarlo. Era troppo facile, sapendo che Steve non poteva né sentirli né vederli. Jack non era mai stato un tipo timido in pubblico ma era un uomo riservato per natura.

“Scusa,” disse Brock quando si staccarono. “Stavi chiedendo qualcosa?”

“Sì. Hai ordinato qualcosa?”

“Oh sì. Un nuovo giocattolo.” Sbuffò. “Per il nostro nuovo giocattolo.”

Jack non degnò quella battutaccia di una risposta. “Perché lo hanno mandato a me?”

“eBay.”

“Ah.” Jack era quello con l'account eBay, Brock ne aveva uno Amazon. Per concessione, avevano finito per condividere un account Etsy sotto il nome 'Brock Rollins', cosa che faceva arrossare appena le guance di Jack ogni volta che qualcosa veniva inviato da quel sito (fortunatamente era molto raro che trovassero qualcosa che volevano su Etsy, quindi Jack ringraziava regolarmente la sua buona stella per questa fortuna).

“Aprilo.” Jack strappò la busta e guardò all'interno. Sogghignò quando vide quello che Brock aveva ordinato giacere innocentemente sulla sua mano. Ci giocò solo un po', muovendolo, tastandolo, sentendo la pelle.

“Ti piace?”

“Lo adoro. Lo usiamo adesso?”

“No. Ho pianificato qualcosa. Pensavo di rifare la stanza degli ospiti. Renderla un pochino più divertente. Un po' più a prova di super soldato?”

Jack sollevò un sopracciglio. “Non è un po' troppo?”

“Credo dovremmo dirglielo,” mormorò Brock. “Voglio dirglielo. Voglio che sia completamente andato, legato così che non possa andare via e bisognoso di venire e a quel punto noi gli diciamo cosa sta succedendo, Jack. Quindi voglio farlo prigioniero. Lo voglio tenere. Farlo nostro, fargli dimenticare il suo nome. E voglio che indossi questo mentre lo facciamo.”

Jack non aveva avuto ancora il tempo di pensarci. “Tutto quello che vuoi, piccolo. Non farò nemmeno una domanda, lo sai.”

Brock lo baciò, profondamente e con forza. Jack lanciò il pacchetto su una sedia quando si staccarono e lo pressò giù, contro il divano, tra le cosce di Steve. Steve emise un mugolio spaventato dietro il bavaglio e si contorse sul divano, sotto Brock. Jack baciò Brock ancora una volta, pressandolo contro il divano, ignorando Steve, le labbra che si legavano lentamente, bagnate, stava fottendo la sua bocca con la propria lingua.

Steve emise un piccolo gemito sotto di loro e Jack guardò e vide Brock che si strusciava contro l'erezione di Steve mentre si baciavano, spingendosi quasi brutalmente con il culo contro il suo cazzo duro, probabilmente il materiale ruvido dei jeans graffiava la pelle di Steve.

“Sei proprio cattivo,” sussurrò Jack sulla pelle di Brock prima di mordere il suo collo.

“A lui piace, va bene.”

Jack sbuffò e guardò i pantaloni di Brock, infilando la mano tra le sue cosce e stringendolo in una presa ferma. Brock grugnì e il suo bacino si inarcò, cosa che fece contrarre e contorcere Steve ancora una volta. Jack cominciò a masturbare Brock, ruotando sulla punta del suo pene proprio nel modo in cui gli piaceva, e Brock lo baciò di nuovo. Solo quando stava quasi per concludere, Brock afferrò il polso di Jack e lo fermò. Prese il proprio cazzo tra le mani e lo indirizzò verso Steve e venne su tutta la sua faccia e il suo petto. Steve si arcuò ancora per un momento contro le corde prima di ricadere indietro, respirando profondamente attraverso il naso, disperato e bisognoso.

Brock si accasciò sul divano, su Steve. “Devo preparare qualcosa per cena?”

“Pensavo di ordinarla.”

“Sei sicuro? Posso-”

“Sì. Ti va la cucina italiana? Gino's?” certo che a Brock andava, era la sua preferita.

“Sei troppo buono con me.”

Jack lo baciò di nuovo, dolcemente questa volta. Sarebbe stata una bella serata.

 

 

 

____________________________________________________________

 

 

 

Le loro notti cominciarono ad avere una routine. Legare Steve in qualche posa contorta oppure, farlo diventare duro, vietargli di venire e poi o uno o entrambi che lo lasciavano in attesa per tutto il tempo che ritenevano opportuno ed andavano a lavorare sulla stanza degli ospiti.

A Steve piacevano le corde. A Steve piacevano le ball-gag(1), più grandi erano meglio erano; Jack lo sapeva che prima o poi gli avrebbero rotto la mascella prima che lui gli dicesse che una di queste era troppo grande. A Steve piacevano un sacco le pinzette per capezzoli, quasi che si imbronciava appena quando Brock o Jack decidevano di non usarle. A Steve piaceva farsi male, e a Jack piaceva fargli del male, così ogni volta che Steve si imbronciava o si agitava, entrambi si godevano Jack che gli dava un bello schiaffo in faccia.

Non lo punivano davvero. Steve non aveva idea di cosa fosse una reale punizione. Ma un bello schiaffo gli faceva dilatare le pupille e lo faceva implorare per averne ancora.

Steve amava essere scopato, e forte, anche molto più di quanto amasse succhiare il cazzo (cosa che adorava sempre più ed in cui stava diventando sempre più bravo; i conati di vomito erano una cosa su qui aveva ancora bisogno di lavorare). Naturalmente amava gli fosse permesso venire e Jack e Brock decisero poi che aveva il permesso di farlo solo con uno di loro due nel culo, o quando lo dicevano loro. Delle volte gli impedivano di venire per giorni. Potevano scoparlo e mettergli un butt-plug per tenere il loro sperma dentro lui ed amava anche questo.

“Ti stai divertendo, cagnolino?” Chiese Jack una notte. “Non siamo stati molto carini con te.”

Sperava che questo avrebbe portato Steve ad agire razionalmente, a negoziare un po'. Forse aveva un fetish per Capitan America, ma una parte di Jack voleva che Steve vincesse quella battaglia. Steve si era lasciato andare così tanto e non se ne era neanche accorto. Non sapeva nemmeno più cosa gli piaceva davvero.

“E' bello,” confessò. “Mi sento utile. A voi due piace, giusto?”

In qualunque normale situazione, Jack avrebbe saputo che non fosse esattamente salutare approcciarsi a certi argomenti. Lui e Brock non avrebbero davvero dovuto incoraggiare quella sorta di pensieri. Ma era Steve Rogers, cazzo, ed era probabilmente il migliore giocattolo che avessero mai trovato. Era un po' troppo indulgente su ciò che era sicuro, sano e consensuale.

E Brock adorava Steve. Jack non adorava Steve, ma non si era ancora stancato di lui. Sospettava sarebbe passato un sacco di tempo prima che ciò accadesse, e sicuramente non prima che gli avessero detto il loro piccolo segreto. Jack era contento di guardare Brock torturare il ragazzo per ore, solo per quel ghigno ferino e inebetito che indossava quando aveva finito con Steve per quella notte. Qualunque cosa per rendere Brock felice. Era semplice.

 

 

 

 

**1) Ball-gag:** è un tipo di bavaglio costituito da una palla e da un laccio o una cinghia che ne attraversa il diametro e che si chiude dietro la testa. Nell'uso la palla viene infilata dietro i denti, con i lacci che girano intorno alla testa per tenerla ferma. Se la palla è molto grande può essere difficile inserirla e toglierla. Ne esistono alcune che sono cave e con fori adeguati al passaggio dell'aria e che evitano il rischio di soffocamento.  
È un oggetto che viene spesso usato nei giochi erotici a sfondo BDSM. In questo caso il Master o la Mistress (cioè l'elemento dominante nel rapporto bdsm), sottopongono a questa pratica il proprio, o la propria sub (l'elemento sottomesso).


	3. Parte 3

Jack aveva qualcosa di speciale in programma per il compleanno di Brock. Steve era, non c'era da stupirsi, dannatamente voglioso. Tutto per far sì che Brock gli sorridesse. Jack poteva capirlo. Il ghigno dentato di Brock aveva effetto anche su di lui.

“Dove hai imparato a truccare?” chiese Steve con gli occhi chiusi mentre Jack passava il primer sulla sua faccia.

“Da una drag queen di nome Leroy ad Harlem. Stai fermo.”

“A Brock piacciono queste cose?”

“A Brock piaci tu. Questo farà in modo che gli piacerai ancora di più.”

“A te piaccio?”

Jack ammiccò e si fermò un istante per incontrare gli occhi di Steve. “Ti importa?”

“So che all'inizio non mi volevi.”

“Ero scettico, ma non lo sono più. Farei tutto per Brock.”

“Solo--” si fermò e morse il labbro. “Tu e Brock venite per primi. Non-”

“Non mi preoccupo di questo, cagnolino. Io e Brock siamo solidi. Tu sei un bonus, okay? Gli piace averti intorno. Il che significa che piace anche a me.”

“Sei sicuro?”

“Sì.” Ridacchiò e pizzicò le guance di Steve.

Steve arrossì e Jack cominciò a lavorare di nuovo sulla sua faccia. Era già molto bello, nonostante il naso sbilenco, ma un po' di countouring e un po' di mascara lo avrebbero reso ancora più bello. Aggiunse ombretto ed eyeliner, tamponò con il correttore due o tre macchie, aggiunse in finale il rossetto rosso.

Annuì in approvazione. “Dio, queste labbra sono state create per il cazzo, cagnolino.”

Steve arrossì abbastanza da lasciar intravedere il rossore attraverso il fondotinta.

“Bene. Alzati, dobbiamo vestirti.”

Forse il corsetto nero – probabilmente stretto un po' troppo – e le calze di pizzo sulle gambe rasate da poco erano eccessivi, ma lo era di più il nastro rosso annodato al cazzo duro di Steve, a nascondere il cock-ring. Lasciò Steve a dimenarsi sul letto, un piccolo butt-plug per tenerlo aperto e le mani legate dietro la schiena mentre Jack andava a prendere la torta dalla pasticceria dopo avergli fatto una foto con il suo telefono.

Incontrò Brock sulla porta quando ritornò. “Ehi, volevo farti una sorpresa.”

“A sì?” Si baciarono piano ed aprirono la porta, avviandosi alla cucina per mettere via la torta. “Che hai in mente?”

“Steve è in camera da letto. Stavo pensando a cosa potremmo fare di speciale con lui. L'ho agghindato per te, ma non ho ancora finito.”

Jack disse a Brock cosa aveva programmato, e Brock quasi sghignazzo alla prospettiva. Baciò Jack ancora una volta e prese la sua mano ed entrambi corsero in camera da letto. Brock ansimò alla vista di Steve sul letto. Jack non poteva biasimarlo. Stava benissimo. Il suo sorriso timido rivolto a Brock era adorabile, ed il ghigno di Brock ne era valsa la pena.

“Ce l'hai quella cosa?” chiese a Jack muovendosi per sedersi sul letto accanto a Steve.

“Sì. La prendo.”

Jack si voltò indietro dall'armadio al suono di Steve che cacciava indietro un gemito e Brock che ridacchiava. Trovò la pinza speciale e gli aghi e il piccolo scatolo di gioielli. Quando tornò da loro dall'altro lato del letto e cominciò a tirare fuori le cose, la fronte di Steve si corrugò.

“Cazzo, sei bellissimo,” mormorò Brock, passando il pollice sul labbro rosso di Steve. “Ti terrei così per sempre.”

“Puoi,” sussurrò in risposta Steve. Tutti e tre si bloccarono per un minuto, colpiti dalla confessione. Sembrava che Steve non si fosse reso conto delle parole che erano venute fuori dalla sua bocca finché non era stato troppo tardi. Si allontanò per quanto poteva sul letto. “Mi dispiace.”

Brock sorrise. “Non essere dispiaciuto.” Si baciarono ed era bellissimo da guardare. Steve perfettamente rilassato e Brock possessivo e fermo. Jack mosse le mani su e giù lungo le calze sulle cosce di Steve e Steve tremò sotto queste. Quando Brock e Steve si staccarono, Jack passò a Brock la lunga pinza.

“Che cos'è?” chiese Steve.

“Vedrai,” disse poggiandola per un attimo sullo stomaco di Steve. Cominciò a giocare con il petto di Steve, avvicinando i suoi pettorali. Jack era ipnotizzato. Brock avrebbe giocato con i capezzoli tra le dita e Steve si sarebbe arcuato forte nel tocco. “Cristo, guarda queste tette, Jack,” Brock mormorò. “Sembrano quelle di una ragazza.”

Jack sorrise. Il petto di Steve avrebbe potuto essere la parte preferita del suo corpo per Brock. Quando avevano scoperto quanto fossero sensibili i capezzoli di Steve, Brock aveva speso ore a giocarci. Jack sapeva che se non avesse indossato il cock-ring in quel momento – che era adesso una delle cose preferite di Brock – Steve sarebbe venuto anche solo per le attenzioni al suo petto. Era fonte di gran divertimento tra Jack e Brock.

“Ti piace, cagnolino?” chiese Jack a Steve, conoscendo già la risposta. Si chinò e prese uno dei capezzoli di Steve e ci giocò. “Ti piace che giochiamo con le tue tette?”

“S-sìììì.” sibilò obbediente Steve. Prima avevano anche stabilito che Steve dovesse rispondere ad alcune domande quando era richiesto a meno che non fosse imbavagliato; anche se poteva annuire o scuotere la testa si aspettavano che lo facesse. Realisticamente, a Steve sembrava lo facessero per metterlo alla prova, ma doveva essere più di quello perché Brock e Jack amavano sentirlo confessare di tutto e di più quando era richiesto. I suoi occhi si erano socchiusi e si stava contorcendo sul letto, il petto ansante.

“I tuoi capezzoli sono così sensibili, Stevie,” mormorò Brock nel collo di Steve. “Ma sono così banali.” Steve si accigliò appena – non era bravo a reggere le critiche, ma nascose qualsiasi disappunto molto in fretta. Jack lo notò, ma non era sicuro che fosse lo stesso per Brock. Jack aveva finito per cercare di essere carino con Steve quando non lo prendeva a schiaffi. Era strano, davvero. Qualsiasi disappunto Steve avesse provato per il commento, comunque, lo lasciò in fretta quando Brock si chinò e diede un morso leggero sulla pelle del suo petto. “Dobbiamo dargli un po' di colore, non credi?”

“C-cosa?”

Brock non rispose, e lui e Jack continuarono a giocare con i capezzoli di Steve. Dopo un momento, Jack li prese entrambi in una mano mentre Brock si allungò e afferrò la pinza da piercing e l'ago. Jack aveva tirato fuori molte diverse opzioni e Brock scelse le due barrette con delle piccole gemme di zaffiro alle estremità. Sorprendentemente di buon gusto. Steve era completamente perso nella sensazione che gli davano i suoi capezzoli stuzzicati e non notò affatto cosa Brock stesse facendo, non aveva neanche notato Brock appuntare la pinza sul suo capezzolo destro. Brock teneva fermo il suo petto con una mano, bloccando la pinza con le dita, e con un movimento fluido infilò l'ago attraverso il capezzolo di Steve nell'apertura della pinza.

Steve urlò, il bacino che si inarcava sul letto, la bocca spalancata quando gemette, il suo corpo alla ricerca di un qualche tipo di frizione contro il cazzo abbandonato, il fiocco rosso su questo svolazzava tutto intorno. Un gemito acuto lasciò la sua gola con tutto il fiato e guardò Jack e Brock disperato, la faccia arrossata, le labbra bagnate e rosse mentre li fissava con gli occhi appannati, strizzandoli con un'occhiata confusa. Brock infilò la barretta attraverso il buco e vi avvitò la pallina alla fine.

Steve inspirava profonde boccate d'aria e tremò quando finalmente guardò in basso al piercing sul suo petto.

“Wow...” soffiò.

“Ti piace?”

“Sì.” Non riusciva a scostare gli occhi. “Sembra--” sbatté veloce le palpebre, gli occhi che si allargavano.

“Pronto per il prossimo?”

“Puoi darmi un minuto?”

La testa di Steve cadde all'indietro sul cuscino e stava tremando, il bacino che si inarcava nell'aria inutilmente. Jack guardò in basso e vide che il suo cazzo era duro e gocciolante, anche con il cock-ring.

“Pensi che se facciamo l'altro, verrai, cagnolino?”

“Senza dubbio,” sospirò Steve.

“Bene, allora credo che tu debba prima guadagnartelo.”

Steve gemette ma chiuse la bocca, il bacino che si contorceva sulle lenzuola mentre Brock e Jack muovevano le mani sulla sua pelle, sul corsetto e le calze. Con un'occhiata breve comunque, Jack e Brock si bloccarono, lasciando Steve con niente. Ghignarono e Brock si mise carponi su Steve e cominciò a baciare Jack e Jack con gratitudine cominciò ad abbassare i pantaloni di Brock, liberando il suo cazzo. Brock si tolse la maglia e sfilò i pantaloni e si stese sul letto accanto a Steve. Jack aiutò Steve a mettersi sulle ginocchia per salire sul bacino di Brock. Tirò fuori il butt-plug (Steve gemette oscenamente per quello), e guidò Steve sul cazzo di Brock. I pugni di Steve si contrassero nelle corde dietro la sua schiena e le mani di Brock raggiunsero i suoi fianchi, aggrappandosi al bordo del corsetto incontrando la pelle di Steve, chiara e in contrasto contro il nero lucido.

“Guadagnatelo, Steve.”

Steve annuì e cominciò a muoversi piano su e giù lungo il cazzo dentro di lui. La bocca aperta mentre si muoveva su di lui, stringendosi intorno a Brock e gemendo come una puttana.

“Toccalo,” sussurrò. “Ti prego...”

“Lo hai chiesto così gentilmente, come potrei dire di no?” Brock ghignò e si allungò e pizzicò il capezzolo appena bucato di Steve e Steve sospirò. Jack era sicuro che si fosse stretto impossibilmente contro Brock e si allungò e cominciò a pompare il pisello di Steve, cosa che lo fece sospirare di nuovo.

“Sei così bello, cagnolino,” sussurrò Jack nell'orecchio di Steve. “E sarai ancora più bello quando bucheremo anche l'altra tetta. Non riuscirai nemmeno a dormire talmente ti sentirai bene. Li terrai per tutto il tempo, mi senti? Tutte le volte che ti muoverai, tutte le volte che cambierai la maglia, tutte le volte che afferrerai quel dannato scudo li sentirai, e saprai che sei nostro.”

“Oh-oh Dio,” gemette Steve.

Brock si sedette e reclamò la bocca di Steve e posizionò la sua mano in basso per pompare il cazzo di Steve insieme a Jack. Steve emise il più bello dei suoni, e Brock lo ingoiò. Si stava contorcendo e tremava sul cazzo di Brock, provando a premere il petto contro il suo per creare frizione sul piercing.

Brock lo posizionò di nuovo sulla schiena e cominciò a scoparlo forte, in profondità, spingendosi le gambe di Steve in alto sulle spalle.

“Fagli l'altro,” disse Brock a Jack. “Voglio sentirlo venire per l'ago.”

Jack si chinò e tolse il cock-ring e Steve strizzò gli occhi, la faccia contorta nello sforzo di non venire finché non fosse il momento.

Jack prese la pinza e la agganciò all'altro capezzolo. Poggiò la mano sul petto di Steve, sentendolo alzarsi ed abbassarsi con affanno. Brock tenne la pinza ferma e Jack con attenzione spinse dentro l'ago.

Steve venne con un urlo, e poi Brock venne con un urlo e Jack era l'unico ancora in sé, ed infilò la seconda barretta attraverso il buco e l'avvitò mentre Steve e Brock si baciavano, in modo umido e rude, stremati dagli orgasmi.

Brock trovò il butt-plug e lo rimise nel culo di Steve e cominciò a pulire via il seme dal corsetto nero e mise le sue dita nella bocca aperta di Steve. Questo lo ingoiò avidamente, affamato e gemente. Il corsetto doveva essere lavato e Jack non voleva portarlo da qualche parte e dover spiegare le macchie. Probabilmente lo avrebbe fatto fare a Steve.

Steve era ansimante e bisognoso quando Jack si aggiunse a loro e leccò il suo capezzolo. Era tremante e perso, proprio nel modo in cui piaceva a Brock, il che significa proprio nel modo in cui piaceva a Jack. Le sue ciglia sbattevano e i suoi occhi ruotarono un po' all'indietro mentre cercava di riprendere fiato.

Jack sogghignò ai due quando cominciarono a pomiciare come adolescenti arrapati e si alzò dal letto e ritornò dopo aver preso la torta con un paio di forchette dalla cucina. Aiutarono Steve a sedersi e a poggiarsi contro la testata del letto ma non fecero niente per slegarlo. Mangiarono direttamente dalla confezione, nutrendo occasionalmente Steve con un boccone. Qualche volta poi Brock o Jack ruotavano i nuovi piercings e Steve sibilava, piegandosi sul letto o contorcendosi, un chiaro rossore sulle guance ed il sangue che fluiva nel petto.

“Possiamo mettere altri piercings se non ti piace il blu,” disse Jack.

“E' il colore preferito di Brock. Mi piace.”

Jack sorrise e arruffò con affetto i capelli di Steve, dandogli un altro boccone di torta. “ma ci sono altri pezzi che possiamo usare, cambiarli. Scommetto che forse Brock vuole metterci un paio di anelli.”

“Qualche ragione particolare?”

Jack girò la testa di Steve e lo costrinse ad incontrare i suoi occhi. “Perché li puoi agganciare ad altre cose, Stevie. Sembra proprio il modo perfetto per mettere al guinzaglio un cagnolino.”

Steve boccheggiò per un momento. “Oh,” disse piano, lo sguardo che si distoglieva appena.

“Puoi dire di no,” provvedé Brock, come faceva alcune volte quando stavano giocando con Steve.

“ _No non puoi,”_ disse una voce nella mente di Jack, ma non importava. Non avrebbe mai detto di no.

“Ma mi piacerebbe tanto vederti con gli anelli ai capezzoli, alzare le tue tette con una catena, stretta e piacevole...”

Steve si contorse un po'. Stava quasi sbavando al pensiero. “Li voglio. Voglio farlo.”

“Bravo ragazzo.”

Steve si illuminò. La sua voglia lo avrebbe messo nei guai un giorno di quelli, pensò Jack pigramente, prima di realizzare che lui e Brock fossero il problema a cui stava pensando. Era di nuovo duro e i suoi occhi si muovevano da Jack a Brock. Si morse un po' il labbro, aspettando che accadesse qualcosa.

Brock ruotò gli occhi, “Sì, Steve?”

“Jack non è ancora venuto.”

“Non è il mio compleanno,” replicò tranquillo Jack prendendo un altro boccone di torta.

“Si merita qualcosa, comunque,” mormorò Brock. “Ti ha agghindato così bene.”

“Perché voi ragazzi non provate a escogitare qualcosa per il mio compleanno, huh?”

“Quand'è il tuo compleanno?” chiese Steve.

“Fra un mese.”

“E cosa ti piacerebbe?”

Jack e Brock si scambiarono un ghigno. “Sono sicuro che Brock ti aiuterà a pensare a qualcosa,” replicò Jack alla fine.

“Abbiamo una piccola cotta, Stevie?” Steve arrossì. “Non preoccuparti, piace anche a me.”

“Perché hai buon gusto per le persone, certo.”

“L'hai detto tu.”

Jack sbuffò e si alzò dal letto, portando le forchette e la torta nella cucina mentre Brock cominciava a giocare di nuovo con Steve. Sciacquò le forchette e le mise nella lavastoviglie e prese un sorso dal cartone del latte per mandare via il gusto del cioccolato dalla bocca. Stiracchiò la schiena mentre ritornava alla stanza e vide Steve in ginocchio sul pavimento, con la schiena contro le ginocchia di Brock sul bordo del letto.

“Vuole davvero ringraziarti, Jack. Glielo lascerai fare?”

Jack ghignò e camminò di fronte a Steve, percorrendo con una mano i suoi capelli, stringendogli la faccia. Steve era di nuovo duro. Jack sentì il sangue fluire in mezzo alle gambe a quella vista. Il suo trucco era un po' rovinato, ma era ancora stupendo, le sue labbra rosse e piene e i suoi occhi luminosi in contrasto con l'eyeliner, resi ancora più accesi dal luccichio blu dei piercings sul suo petto.

“Ha sicuramente una cotta per te,” mormorò Brock.

“Imparerai, cagnolino. Sono solo alto. Tutti quanti restano affascinati da questo.”

“E' così che mi hai conquistato.” disse Brock.

“Era abbastanza stupido da ronzarmi intorno.”

Steve gli mostrò uno dei suoi sorrisi timidi. Poté vedere le sue braccia muoversi quando le mani si agitarono appena nelle corde dietro la schiena. Jack slacciò i pantaloni e tirò fuori il cazzo. Le labbra di Steve lo circondarono e questo gemette felice. Era così desideroso ed era davvero migliorato da quando avevano cominciato a giocare con lui. Brock lo circondò cominciando a giocare, ancora una volta, con i piercings ai capezzoli ed un forte gemito che emise Steve colpì Jack dritto al cazzo e lo fece quasi venire lì e subito. Ma non ancora, Jack voleva guardare in basso e vedere quelle labbra perfette attorno al suo cazzo, trattenersi il più a lungo possibile. Afferrò il retro della testa di Steve e spinse in profondità, sentendo la sua gola contrarsi attorno alla punta del cazzo; soffocò appena ma era abbastanza bello da lasciare che Jack continuasse a scopargli la gola.

Jack guardò in basso ancora una volta e incontrò gli occhi di Steve, facevano capolino attraverso le lunghe ciglia e--

Jack venne con un grugnito nella bocca di Steve, e quello leccò tutto, affamato, piccoli gemiti bisognosi venivano dalla sua gola. Brock gli scostò i capelli dalla fronte e lo allontanò dal cazzo di Jack riportandolo contro il suo addome, chinandosi per strofinare di nuovo il suo petto. I fianchi di Steve tremavano mentre stava in ginocchio e Jack si guardò intorno e trovò il cock-ring sul letto, inginocchiandosi per rimetterlo su Steve, che piagnucolò appena ma nonostante tutto non si lamentò. La cosa lo fece indurire di più e i suoi fianchi si mossero appena nel tocco di Jack.

Steve si appoggiò indietro e guardò verso Brock a testa in giù dal suo bacino. “Buon compleanno,” disse dolcemente.

Brock sorrise e accarezzò la sua guancia prima di ritornare dritto e spingere Jack giù in un bacio rude.

“Buon compleanno, piccolo,” mormorò Jack quando si staccarono.

“E' stato perfetto.”


	4. Parte 4

Era un tipico Martedì sera, probabilmente più calmo delle loro solite serate. I tre avevano lavorato tutto il weekend fino a Lunedì ed erano esausti. Jack era seduto contro la testata del letto, lavorando al suo resoconto post-missione mentre Steve e Brock stavano pomiciando accanto a lui, piano e pigramente. Brock era ancora vestito, ma Steve era nudo come il giorno in cui era nato.

Quindi sì, un comune Martedì.

“Credi che possa farlo venire così? Senza neanche toccargli il cazzo?”

Jack sbirciò in basso e vide Steve contorcersi appena sulle lenzuola mentre Brock ruotava piano uno dei sui piercing con dito leggero. Tornò al suo resoconto con un rassegnato, “No, ma puoi star sicuro che ci proverai comunque.”

“Non guarderai neanche?”

“Devo finire questo resoconto.”

“Ti farò sapere quando ci vado vicino.”

“Sono sicuro che me ne accorgerò. Il tuo giocattolo è rumoroso.”

“Scusa,” sussurrò Steve. “Posso--”

Jack quasi ruotò gli occhi. “Va bene, cagnolino. Mi piacciono i tuoi gemiti.”

Incontrò gli occhi di Steve e Steve arrossì e annuì, ansimando piano quando Brock tornò a toccargli i capezzoli, prima uno e poi l'altro. Jack sbirciò in basso e ammirò la scena per un momento prima di ritornare al suo resoconto. Occasionalmente la gamba di Steve strusciava contro quella di Jack quando si contorceva sul letto, ma la scostava subito. Steve cercava di non reagire, cercava di non essere rumoroso e dar fastidio a Jack e questo ruotò ancora una volta gli occhi. Sembrava che il ragazzino camminasse sulle uova quando era con Jack e la cosa cominciava a stancare.

E stava trapelando anche a lavoro, se Jack doveva essere perfettamente onesto. Non in modo esplicito per un osservatore esterno. Jack sospirò. Ne avrebbe parlato con Brock.

Era solo una cotta, ma Jack aveva scopato Steve in modo assurdo su molte superfici. Non aveva ragione di essere ancora così timido.

La loro ultima missione era stata dura, però. Doveva esserlo, pensava Jack. Steve aveva combattuto senza sosta per quasi tutta la durata. Una parte di Jack voleva solo dormire per tipo dodici giorni, quindi poteva immaginare che Steve, che aveva lavorato duro, a lungo ed aveva preso molte decisioni cruciali fosse ad un passo dallo stremo. Era sorprendentemente poco sicuro di sé per approcciarsi a queste decisioni, ma quando era stanco diventava morbosamente insicuro. Non lo mostrava, certo, ma Jack lo vedeva.

Brock non era stanco. Brock era eccitato. A questo punto Jack non era nemmeno sicuro Brock fosse umano. Questa missione aveva avuto la giusta quantità di colpi così Brock avrebbe probabilmente scopato Steve per giorni per liberarsi dell'eccitazione.

Steve si inarcò appena ed alzò e aggrappò al cuscino sotto la sua testa quando Brock comincio a lavorarsi uno dei suoi capezzoli, seriamente adesso. Jack tornò al suo resoconto, affrontando il questionario post-missione senza pensieri. Il respiro di Steve si faceva pesante accanto a lui e Jack lo guardò con la coda dell'occhio. La bocca di Brock era sul capezzolo di Steve, l'altra mano giocava col piercing. Gli occhi di Steve erano chiusi e si stava perdendo in quel tocco.

Merda, sarebbe potuto venire con Brock che giocava con le sue tette. Il suo petto si muoveva con forza e i suoi piedi scivolavano sulle lenzuola. Non stava indossando il cock-ring in quel momento, quindi davvero, tutto era possibile. Jack mise via il suo tablet da lavoro sul comodino e incrocio le braccia di fronte al petto, studiando la scena.

Con gli occhi appena aperti Jack realizzò che Steve _stava per venire_ con Brock che giocava con le sue tette. Brock ci metteva tutto se stesso ed aveva raddoppiato lo sforzo. Jack si sgranchì il collo e scostò la mano di Brock per stuzzicare piano il capezzolo di Steve. Steve si entusiasmò quando realizzò che Jack si fosse unito a loro, anche con Jack che se ne stava solo seduto sul letto e lo toccava a malapena. I suoi fianchi si alzavano sul letto, e il suo cazzo era duro e gocciolante contro il suo stomaco. Si mordicchiò il labbro inferiore e un gemito basso sfuggì dalla sua gola.

“Cristo, Rum(1),” mormorò Jack.

“Dai, Stevie. Jack non pensa tu possa venire. Fagli vedere.”

Una mano era ancora chiusa a pugno nel cuscino. Steve era vicino, molto vicino. Annaspò alla ricerca d'aria e guardò in alto a Jack. I loro occhi si incontrarono, l'altra sua mano trovò la gamba di Jack e si aggrappò forte ai suoi pantaloni, e quello fu il momento in cui venne.

Colpì dritto all'ego di Jack, questo era sicuro. L'aveva visto anche Brock, e diede a Jack uno spintone scherzoso mentre Steve era stravolto dall'orgasmo. Alla fine ebbe l'accortezza di coprirsi la faccia arrossata a quel gesto. Sicuro, venire senza essere toccato era davvero impressionante, ma anche ridicolo, specialmente venire solo con qualcuno che gioca con le tue tette. Brock ridacchiò nel collo di Steve prima di chinarsi e spalmargli lo sperma sullo stomaco, contro la pelle.

Steve si rilassò un po' solo quando Jack si abbassò e fece scorrere la mano tra i suoi capelli. Brock scostò la mano dalla sua faccia e cominciò a baciarlo di nuovo.

“Porco Dio,” gemette quando Brock finalmente si staccò. “Non pensavo fosse possibile.”

“Nemmeno noi.”

Steve stava per lasciare la gamba dei pantaloni di Jack quando questo lo fermò con una mano sulla sua. I loro occhi si incontrarono di nuovo e Steve deglutì e annuì e lasciò la sua mano lì, ma lo stava appena stringendo adesso, come se avesse paura di disturbarlo troppo. Era un inizio in ogni caso. Jack voleva ruotare gli occhi, ma pensava che se l'avesse fatto, sarebbe stato un duro colpo per la precaria sicurezza di Steve. Ci stavano lavorando.

Il ragazzino era esausto. Stava cercando con tutto se stesso di essere _buono_ per i due. E cercava di esserlo in ogni aspetto della sua vita. Jack poteva vederlo adesso nel modo in cui chiudeva gli occhi e collassava indietro sul cuscino, lasciando che Brock lo toccasse, ma non reagendo più di tanto. Ci avrebbe provato, ma non ci metteva il cuore, specialmente dopo l'ultima missione. Jack guardò e controllò l'orario sul telefono. Era ora di andare a letto.

Steve strillò di nuovo e si contorse, cosa che fece guardare Jack in basso verso lui, sul letto. Vide Brock giocare di nuovo con i piercings di Steve, pizzicandoli forte.

“Fermati. Sii gentile,” disse Jack. “Ha avuto un weekend difficile.” Scacciò la mano di Brock e raggiunse il cassetto del comodino per prendere una salvietta imbevuta e pulire via il seme dallo stomaco di Steve.

“Lo stai viziando; sta bene.”

“Brock, adesso basta.”

Il ragazzino che era ancora in Jack sapeva che avrebbe subito eseguito l'ordine. Brock era ancora suo, non importava quanto fosse cresciuto da quando era un ragazzino. Aveva nascosto la cosa con presunzione e spavalderia, ma Brock avrebbe eseguito gli ordini di Jack ad occhi chiusi.

“Bene. Ma sei gentile con lui solo perché ha una cotta per te. Non credere che non lo veda.”

Jack sbuffò. “Sì, tra i due, _sono io_ quello gentile.”

“Oh cazzo. Quasi dimenticavo!” Brock si alzò dal letto – Steve liberò un soffice gemito quando Brock diede un ultimo pizzico al suo capezzolo – e cominciò a cercare nel cassetto della biancheria. Lanciò un piccolo pacchetto sul petto di Steve. Steve si sedette sul letto e lo guardò con circospezione. “Guarda, sono io quello gentile,” disse Brock con un ghigno.

Steve non stava sorridendo.

La sua voce era dolce quando finalmente disse, “Non dovevi-”

“Certo che dovevo. Aprilo.”

Steve guardò Jack che fece spallucce. Steve non sapeva quello che stavano facendo nella stanza degli ospiti, e Brock stava ordinando cazzate a destra e a sinistra e Jack non riusciva più a tenerlo d'occhio. Le sue aspettative erano buone quanto quelle di Steve riguardo a cosa ci fosse nel pacchetto.

Steve scartò con cura, tutto il piacere e il conforto dell'orgasmo che aveva prima era sparito. Sembrava a disagio. Era strano, davvero, ma Jack se ne sarebbe preso cura. Era la prima volta che qualcuno di loro faceva qualcosa per lui. Anche i piercings erano stati presentati come qualcosa a beneficio di Brock.

“Oh,” sussurrò quando il pacchetto fu aperto.

Jack sbirciò il pacchetto sul ventre di Steve. Non era sicuro chi risultasse più comicamente colpito, se lui o Steve. Non sapeva come si sentisse Steve, ma lui aveva completamente dimenticato il suo resoconto, il sangue che defluiva dal cervello.

Era un collare.

I collari non erano davvero una cosa da Brock. Jack sapeva che non gli interessavano, ne poteva apprezzare la loro utilità quando tenevano qualcuno fermo, ed erano esteticamente belli ma oltre quello nient'altro.

No, i collari erano un fetish di Jack.

Non impazziva particolarmente per la cosa schiavo/padrone che di solito si abbinava ai collari, o anche per il fetish dell'animaletto che poteva venirne fuori delle volte, nonostante il nomignolo che aveva dato a Steve. Ma c'era qualcosa nei collari che mandava una scarica di eccitazione attraverso Jack. Era una voglia di possessione, pensò vagamente. Non vi era cosa più eccitante, a meno che non avesse marchiato Steve o Brock sul culo (Brock l'aveva vietato quando Jack lo aveva proposto quando erano dei ragazzini; aveva un sorprendente istinto di conservazione tanto che Jack non l'avrebbe più proposto). Gli piaceva l'idea. Era un mix tra marcare il territorio e reclamare la proprietà, ed avere il controllo su un essere _umano_.

Adesso la sua bocca era un po' asciutta, e incontrò lo sguardo di Brock. Il ghigno ferino era lì. Certo Brock realizzò ci fosse troppa distanza tra Steve e Jack. Era pazzo, ma attento. Sicuramente gli sarebbe venuto in mente qualcosa di folle per provare e colmare il divario.

“Vi piace?” chiese Brock.

“Sì,” risposero insieme.

Steve si voltò e incontrò gli occhi di Jack, la faccia rossa. Boccheggiò verso Jack, e Jack dovette ammettere che aveva una passione ritrovata per il ragazzino adesso. Si voltò per fronteggiare Steve, prendendo il collare silenziosamente dal suo addome e lo portò al suo collo. Steve era congelato, bloccato dalla luce nello sguardo di Jack.

Jack non era esattamente sicuro cosa stesse accadendo quando agganciò il collare. C'era una fibbia anche nella parte posteriore, un anello di metallo che poteva tenere un piccolo lucchetto per chiudere il collare, e Dio, Brock sapeva cosa piaceva a Jack. Si leccò le labbra come infilò la pelle attraverso la fibbia, stretta ma non soffocante contro la pelle chiara del collo di Steve.

Quando ebbe finito lasciò le mani sul petto di Steve, e lo guardò, ammaliato quando tutta la tensione lasciò il corpo di quest'ultimo. Era come se fosse una marionetta e qualcuno avesse tagliato i fili. I suoi occhi si socchiusero e il suo respiro si fece profondo e regolare, la bocca che si apriva un po'.

Il collare contro il suo collo era perfetto. Semplice pelle nera con un anello argentato sul davanti, luminoso come i piercings di Steve. Jack avrebbe potuto restare a guardarlo per ore se avesse voluto. E Steve glielo avrebbe lasciato fare. Steve era completamente perso, completamente ignaro di tutto. Alzò lentamente la mano e passò le dita con gentilezza sul nuovo collare, gli occhi ancora chiusi.

“Ti piace, Stevie?” sussurrò Brock nel suo orecchio.

“Sì.”

“E a te, Jack?”

“Sì, piccolo. E' bello,” replicò Jack dopo aver deglutito. La sua mano si unì a quella di Steve sul collare, sfiorando lo spazio dove la pelle incontrava quella di Steve. “E' bellissimo.”

Steve mugugnò e gli sorrise, aprendo gli occhi. Stava ancora arrossendo, ancora timido con Jack ma c'era qualcosa di bello fra loro. Jack pressò le loro labbra insieme. “Vieni, è ora di andare a letto.”

Lui e Brock si sfilarono i vestiti e trovarono dei boxer in cui dormire, e Steve indossò un paio di slip. Jack gli lanciò anche una maglia e borbottò qualcosa sul stare caldi, e Brock lo spintonò con un sogghigno provocandolo sul fatto che viziasse Steve. Usarono il water, si spazzolarono i denti, sciacquarono le facce e tornarono al grande letto. Steve di solito si stendeva su un lato del letto quando dormivano solamente, accoccolandosi contro il fianco di Brock che stava in mezzo con Jack che lo abbracciava da dietro. Nelle occasioni speciali Steve stava nel mezzo. (Jack non stava mai in mezzo al letto, non poteva dormire tra due persone perché significava non ci fosse una via di uscita sicura).

Brock decise che quella era una delle occasioni in cui Steve poteva dormire al centro. Si sistemarono e spensero le luci ma qualcosa teneva Jack sveglio. Si girò e si appoggiò sui gomiti, sopra Steve che gli lanciò un'occhiata nel buio. Jack abbassò il collo della maglia per guardare ancora il collare.

“Vuoi che me lo tolga?” mormorò, sembrando dispiaciuto.

“No, tienilo, cagnolino.”

“Dovremmo comprare una medaglietta per l'anello,” borbottò Brock senza aprire gli occhi. “Non credi.”

“Le stampano al PetSmart accanto al negozio di alimentari.”

“Sì, ma credi che avrebbero qualche problema a vendermene una che dica 'sexy cagnolino svuotapalle'(2)?”

Jack e Brock ridacchiarono un po'. Era così vicino a Steve che poteva sentire le sue guance riscaldarsi sotto la pelle. Jack passò le nocche sulla sua faccia con gentilezza. “Che ne dici di usare solo 'Cagnolino' per il momento? Non credo che tutta quella roba ci stia sulla medaglietta, comunque.”

“Possiamo anche solo scriverci 'Steve'.”

“No,” sussurrò una voce sottile. Era Steve. Attraverso il buio Jack poté vederlo mordersi il labbro. Era la prima volta che diceva no. Anche Brock inarcò un sopracciglio verso Jack. “Um. Cioè--- non quello. Non-”

“Che ne dici di 'Cagnolino'?” suggerì Jack prima che Steve crollasse su se stesso, lasciando che la paralizzante insicurezza avesse la meglio su di lui. “Penso che sia la cosa migliore.”

Steve si rilassò visibilmente e annuì.

 _Quanto cazzo devi essere malato per non volere essere chiamato col tuo stesso nome?_ Pensò Jack. Se avesse voluto essere davvero crudele ne avrebbe presa una che diceva 'Cap' o andare anche più in fondo e farci scrivere 'Capitan America' ma Jack non era un uomo gratuitamente crudele. A Brock e Steve piaceva quando lo era, ma non era il suo normale modo di essere. Si sistemò di nuovo nel letto, girandosi sullo stomaco, facendo in modo da mettere la mano sul petto di Steve, le dita che sfioravano appena l'anello di metallo.

“'In caso di smarrimento restituire a Brock e Jack',” sbuffò Brock.

Jack sentì Steve sbuffare sotto la sua mano, e poi accovacciarsi più vicino a lui, trascinando Brock con sè. Sbadigliò e tutto ma si seppellì sotto il braccio e il petto di Jack, usando il braccio di Brock praticamente come una coperta. La mano di Jack si mosse sul suo collo per restare fissa sul collare, e i tre si addormentarono.

 

 

 

 

 

 **1) Rum:** Diminutivo di Rumlow, cognome di Brock.

 **2) Cum dump sex puppy:** Avrei voluto lasciarlo in inglese, perché suona meglio, ma poi ho deciso di tradurlo comunque.  


	5. Chapter 5

Jack era nel suo piccolo ufficio senza finestre che scriveva un resoconto quando ci fu un leggero colpo sulla porta. Venne aperta e c'era Steve che si affacciava con la testa, arrossendo.

“Capitano,” disse Jack piano. “Cosa posso fare per te? Il resoconto della missione Correro potrebbe essere un po' in ritardo, se sei venuto per questo. C'è stato un problema con il sistema.”

Si fermò e chiuse la porta dietro di lui. “Non hai bisogno di chiamarmi in quel modo... per questo,” disse pacato, piano. Si morse il labbro.

Jack lo scrutò per un momento, accertandosi. “Ti ha mandato Brock?”

Steve sembrò sollevato di non doverlo dire ad alta voce. “Sì. Ha detto che hai avuto una brutta giornata.”

Lo era stata. Più di trenta pagine di lavoro e resoconti che aveva creato erano andate perdute nel sistema dello SHIELD ed aveva dovuto rifare tutto. E le nuove reclute che stava allenando erano fottutamente inutili. Era stato semplicemente un giorno di merda, e lui avrebbe dovuto essere a casa, guardando senza pensieri Brock che scopava Steve, ma era bloccato lì, per di più di venerdì sera. Era tardi, pensava che l'edificio fosse vuoto. Steve non era nemmeno nella sua uniforme.

Almeno Jack non era lì da solo adesso.

“Ha qualcosa in mente? E tu?”

“Ha detto che dovresti fare tutto quello che vuoi.” Si morse il labbro ancora una volta, guardando ovunque tranne che Jack, la faccia rossa nella fioca luce della lampada da scrivania.

Jack lo guardò finché i loro occhi non si incontrarono; Steve distolse lo sguardo, fissando il pavimento. Jack realizzò che loro due non erano mai veramente stati da soli insieme a meno che non stessero facendo qualcosa per Brock. Steve non era mai davvero ad uso di Jack. Inoltre, tutti e tre erano molto attenti a non interagire in quel modo quando erano a lavoro.

Steve sembrava a disagio. “E' questo il tuo limite di sopportazione, Steve?” chiese. “Farlo a lavoro? O con me?”

Steve scosse la testa, e Jack annuì, pensando.

“Cosa vuoi fare?”

“Tutto quello che vuoi,” lui disse di nuovo. “Davvero.”

“Questa cotta ti metterà nei guai.”

“Non sarebbe la prima volta.”

Jack sbuffò e si tirò su dallo scrittoio studiando Steve e camminando per la stanza per chiudersi dietro la porta a chiave. Anche adesso nella luce fioca della lampada Jack poteva vederlo arrossire. Dio, il ragazzino aveva davvero una cotta. O almeno era interessato. Jack poteva quasi capire perché. Brock lo aveva spiegato una volta. Jack era alto, un paio di centimetri più di Steve, e molto probabilmente più difficile da decifrare di ogni altro membro dello Strike team, cosa che lo rendeva 'misterioso' (parole di Brock, non di Jack). A Jack piaceva essere in quel modo. Ma doveva essere difficile per un ragazzino come Steve. Brock era un libro aperto quando era con Steve, quando Jack non pensava di aver mai avuto questo privilegio, neanche in privato. Diavolo, poteva scommettere sulla sua sorella morta, Jack era piuttosto sicuro che l'unico che poteva dire cosa stesse pensando era Brock. Questo era uno dei tanti motivi per cui lo amava. Steve era intelligente, ma capire le persone non era il suo forte, così un uomo come Jack doveva sembrare impenetrabile, impossibile e irraggiungibile.

“Togliti i vestiti.”

Steve stava per togliersi la maglia quando si bloccò. “Umm...”

“Sì?”

Steve si morse il labbro. Jack era sorpreso non lo avesse mugugnato per il modo in cui tartagliava sempre quando era nervoso. Cercò nella sua tasca e tirò fuori qualcosa, porgendolo a Jack.

“Brock ha detto che lo avresti voluto.”

Era il collare. La piccola targhetta a forma di cuore era brillante nella luce. 'Cagnolino' era appena leggibile.

“Aveva ragione.”

Annuì a Steve e guardò in approvazione come l'uomo si togliesse i vestiti, fermo ma efficiente. I piergings si mostravano luminosi contro la sua pelle arrossata. Jack si allungò e fece scivolare il pollice contro la barretta zaffiro e Steve rabbrividì.

“Come sta andando con questi? Guariscono bene?”

“S-sì, bene. Solo-”

“Cosa?”

“Ho paura di toglierli. Sono quasi sicuro i buchi si chiuderebbero in cinque minuti.”

“Così veloce uh?”

“Se non più veloce.”

“Li giri, giusto? Ti assicuri che la tua pelle non si cicatrizzi attorno?”

“Ci provo ma...”

“Ma cosa? A Brock non piacerà se non te ne prendi cura.”

“A Brock non piace quando vengo da solo, e giro questi--”

Jack sbuffò, capendo. Forse una volta a settimana Brock voleva far venire Steve giocando con i suoi capezzoli ora che sapeva cosa gli facevano. In ogni caso, Steve veniva più veloce con quelli di quanto non avesse fatto la sua prima volta.

“Bene, penso che dovremmo solo prendercene cura al tuo posto allora, uh? Devo assicurarmi che Brock conceda particolare attenzione a questi al più presto?”

La faccia di Steve diventò rossa e Jack sogghignò. Guardò attraverso Steve. Il ragazzino era dannatamente nervoso. Jack avvicinò la sua faccia e lo baciò, cosa che non lo aiutò a essere meno teso, ma Jack pensava che avrebbe potuto assaporare Brock sulle labbra del ragazzino, cosa che ne faceva valere la pena. Erano molto vicini, e Jack poteva dire che Steve stesse provando a restare fermo. Jack fece scivolare il collare nelle sue mani sulle costole di Steve, appena un solletico e Steve si irrigidì, cercando di non indietreggiare.

“Hai paura, cagnolino?”

“No.”

“Stai mentendo?”

“Uhm... un po'.”

Jack ridacchiò. “Devo restare qui per ore, lo sai?”

“Va bene. Brock ha detto che puoi tenermi per tutta la notte se vuoi.”

“Gli piacerebbe.”

“Il cock ring è nella tasca dei miei pantaloni se vuoi.”

“Nah. Quella è più una cosa da Brock. Penso di sapere cosa farò con te, cagnolino. Ce l'hai il lubrificante? Dobbiamo aprirti.”

Steve si voltò appena e mostrò a Jack che c'era già un piccolo butt-plug incastrato dentro di lui. Era adorabile. Era così desideroso e disponibile. _Guardami, tutto pronto per te_! Jack ghignò e diede una piccola stretta al suo culo, cosa che fece sussultare e arrossire Steve.

Fece scivolare un dito lungo il collo di Steve e Steve si contorse. Jack provò a non ridere, ma il ragazzo era più teso di una corda di violino, e Brock non era l'unico a cui piaceva giocare. Portò tutta la sua mano sul collo di Steve e la strinse attorno a questo, solo per tenerlo, senza stringere per mozzargli il respiro. Steve era brutalmente consapevole di ogni piccolo punto in cui la loro pelle si toccava. Il modo in cui piaceva a Jack. Qualche volta faceva la stessa cosa con Brock. Si muoveva così lentamente che Brock cominciava a cedere senza neanche essere toccato. Nessuno avrebbe messo in dubbio che Brock non fosse così pragmatico come Jack. A Brock piaceva tormentare. A Jack piaceva divorare, piano, con tutto il suo corpo, come un serpente.

Agganciò il collare attorno al collo di Steve. Steve stava cercando di restare fermo ma un brivido attraversò il suo corpo appena Jack si sporse verso di lui, avvicinando la sua faccia al collo di Steve, a meno di un centimetro dalla pelle dalla mascella di Steve; le dita che ruotavano sull'anello sulla parte anteriore del collare, prima di afferrare questo e sentire il battito accelerato di Steve attraverso i muscoli tesi del suo collo.

“Avvicinati alla scrivania. Stenditi sui gomiti.”

Ci volle un momento per ricordare a Steve come si respirasse ma fece quello che gli era stato chiesto, appoggiando il suo sedere alla superficie dopo aver trovato un po' di compostezza. Jack percorse con le mani le cosce di Steve su e giù e Steve tremò in anticipazione. Jack era lento, toccava ogni centimetro della sua pelle. A Brock piaceva far soffrire un po' Steve ma Jack voleva provare qualcosa di diverso. Voleva che Steve sentisse tutto, lasciarlo tremante e disperato e bisognoso di venire dopo solo pochi minuti, a differenza delle intere ore ad aspettare che Brock lo facesse anche solo avvicinare all'apice. Entrambi gli approcci andavano bene, ma lo avevano fatto alla maniera di Brock per troppo tempo.

Jack baciò la spina dorsale di Steve attraverso le sue scapole e Steve gelò, tendendosi prima che Jack facesse scivolare le mani su e giù le sue costole e il ragazzino stava per sciogliersi. Le sue labbra si muovevano piano, piano scendevano sulla schiena di Steve, e le sue mani vagavano deliberatamente, massaggiando gentilmente il petto di Steve, e strofinando appena contro i piercings. Steve lasciò andare un soffice, iniziale respiro.

“Shh. Piano cagnolino. Piano adesso...”

Jack si inginocchiò dietro Steve e lo allargò, guardando la base del butt-plug dentro di lui, abbastanza vicino che Steve poté sentire il suo respiro. Steve aveva la pelle d'oca e le sue ginocchia erano deboli. Jack tirò fuori il butt-plug e lo poggiò accanto e soffiò un po' d'aria contro il buco di Steve. Era appena allargato a causa del butt-plug, e poteva vedere Steve stringersi e poi forzarsi a restare rilassato.

“C-che stai facendo?”

“Piano cagnolino, lascia che mi prenda cura di te. Resta fermo.”

Steve mugugnò nel retro della sua gola e Jack lo vide lasciar cadere la testa nelle sue braccia sulla scrivania. Ghignò e strizzò una delle sue natiche e Steve sussultò appena; più un tremore che un vero movimento. Mosse la sua bocca vicino e ancora vicino, baciando una linea di pelle fino a che non lasciò un bacio casto sull'apertura di Steve.

Brock era stato quello che gli aveva insegnato come leccare bene il culo di un ragazzo. Cosa che era strana. Brock era un totale, quasi virginale adolescente la prima volta che si erano incontrati, e Jack era in tutti i modi il più esperto dei due eccetto per questa cosa. Di certo non era il migliore, ma rientrava sicuramente nella top ten delle cose che sapeva fare bene, dopo l'attento insegnamento di Brock. O comunque lo sperava. Non aveva mai fatto pratica su qualcuno che non fosse Brock, quindi c'era qualche problema nel perfezionamento. Più importante in ogni caso, Jack aveva la divertente sensazione che nessuno avesse mai fatto quella cosa a Steve. Dal modo in cui tremava e si contorceva sulla scrivania quando Jack cominciò a leccarlo piano e fermamente, dal confuso, eccitato squittio che emise quando Jack cominciò a lavorare dentro di lui con la lingua e il pollice allo stesso momento.

“J-Jack, sto per-” trattenne un gemito alto, le sue cosce si fecero strette sotto le mani di Jack. Portò le mani sul proprio cazzo e avvolse le dita strette intorno alla base per fermarsi dal venire. Jack quasi rise nel culo del ragazzino. Alla fine Brock gli aveva insegnato bene.

Jack si tirò indietro, lasciando un bacio casto sul sedere di Steve prima di allungarsi e spostare la mano di Steve, poggiarla di nuovo sul tavolo. “Vieni quando vuoi questa sera, cagnolino. Ti ho detto che facciamo cose diverse da quelle che facciamo con Brock.”

Steve lo guardò oltre la sua spalla, il volto incredulo prima di annuire a Jack e mordersi le labbra, pressando la fronte di nuovo contro il braccio. Jack si allungò ancora e picchiettò sulla sua bocca.

“Smettila di morsicarti il labbro, te lo mangerai del tutto.”

Steve non replicò quando Jack tornò indietro al vero lavoro. Non ci volle molto prima che Steve venisse sulla superficie della scrivania con un gemito ansimante. Le sue ginocchia quasi cedettero sotto di lui e Jack ridacchiò mentre teneva Steve fermo per i fianchi. Jack lasciò che riprendesse fiato e compostezza ancora una volta prima di alzarsi e ritornare alla sua sedia. Picchiettò sul fianco di Steve e Steve si mosse verso di lui con gambe tremanti. Era pronto a inginocchiarsi di fronte a Jack, la bocca già aperta per prendere il suo cazzo, quando Jack lo fermò.

Steve lo guardò, confuso, e Jack ghignò. Lo voltò con mani gentili sui suoi fianchi. Si abbassò i pantaloni e tirò fuori il cazzo, duro e caldo per aver leccato Steve, e trascinò Steve in basso sul suo addome. Steve affondò piano sul membro di Jack, e la sua testa cadde indietro sulla spalla di Jack quando fu dentro del tutto. Jack sorrise contro la sua pelle e mosse i denti sul collo di Steve e il collare, le mani alzate che stringevano il petto di Steve, prima di muoverlo sul suo cazzo ancora una volta. Un piccolo lamento venne fuori dalle labbra di Steve quando Jack strizzò la pelle sensibile. Si contorse sul bacino di Jack, cosa che fece ridacchiare e gemere Jack, i fianchi che si alzavano e colpivano Steve dritto dove doveva.

Steve non sapeva cosa fare con le mani. Si muovevano di fronte a lui, sui braccioli della sedia. Ad una particolare spinta forte di Jack, una mano andò indietro e si allungò e trovò la strada per la faccia di Jack, poggiandosi sulla sua testa.

“S-scusa, scusa-”

Stava per togliere la mano quando Jack lo bloccò per il polso. “Lasciala, cagnolino. Stai andando bene. Stai andando molto bene.”

Un altro lamento venne da Steve, ed aveva cominciato a muovere i fianchi da solo, avanti e indietro, piano e forte sul cazzo di Jack, le sue dita percorrevano i capelli di Jack dolcemente, le mani tremavano. Era di nuovo duro, e Jack era invidioso del tempo di recupero del ragazzo. Ogni respiro era un gemito, lamentoso, disperato, e Jack sapeva che sarebbe venuto di nuovo a minuti.

“Stai per venire sul mio cazzo, cagnolino? Come la nostra prima volta?”

Quello fu abbastanza. Steve venne, un forte grido appena reso basso dalla mano veloce di Jack sulla sua bocca. Schizzò sul suo petto e sul pavimento, e Jack ringrazio la sua stella fortunata per aver avuto la lucidità mentale di allontanare la sedia lontano dalla pila di carte di lavoro che doveva ancora completare. Jack venne con un grugnito subito dopo, mordendo la spalla di Steve, tirando forte il collare tanto da poter sentire Steve annaspare alla ricerca di aria.

Ricaddero indietro sulla sedia, insieme, e Jack fece scivolare una mano rassicurante lungo lo stomaco di Steve. Poteva sentire i muscoli contrarsi sotto la pelle di Steve, appena umidi del primo strato di sudore.

Steve non stava pensando quando voltò il viso e baciò Jack sulla guancia. Entrambi si guardarono per un momento, spaventati, sbattendo le palpebre. Steve diventò rosso acceso, ma prima che potesse tirare fuori delle scuse Jack lo prese per il mento e lo baciò gentile, aprendo la sua bocca con la lingua e richiamandolo a sé. Steve gemette di nuovo, stanco e sazio e spossato.

Jack sorrise e disegnò cerchi sulla pelle di Steve, riportandolo piano sulla terra, portando le mani in alto e percorrendo con le dita la pelle del collare, giocando con la piccola medaglietta.

Con un altro gentile schiaffetto, fece scostare Steve piano da lui. Tirò fuori delle salviette imbevute dal cassetto della scrivania e pulì entrambi, porgendone una a Steve per cominciare a pulire il seme che era caduto sul pavimento. Quando finì Steve fissò Jack, imbarazzato per un momento, rimetterselo nei pantaloni.

“Vuoi che me ne vada?”

“Vuoi andartene?”

“Brock ha detto di fare tutto quello che vuoi.”

“Ho ancora del lavoro.”

“Posso andare se ti darei fastidio.”

Jack lo guardò contemplativo. “Aspetta un minuto. So dove metterti.”

Si stiracchiò e tolse le scarpe, poggiandole al lato della scrivania. Aprì l'armadio e cercò finché non trovo una coperta di scorta e un cuscino per le rare notti in cui qualcuno doveva dormire nella piccola stanza nell'ufficio accanto. Picchiettò sulla guancia di Steve quando stirò e aprì la coperta a metà e la poggiò sul pavimento sotto alla scrivania, poggiandovi sopra il cuscino.

“Vieni a sederti, cagnolino,” disse Jack piano.

Steve arrossì, e Jack pensò _sì, ecco qua, qui si è oltrepassato il limite,_ ma fu piacevolmente sorpreso quando Steve gli offrì uno dei suoi timidi, asimmetrici sorrisi e si mise a terra, accovacciato sul pavimento sotto la scrivania.

Jack si sedette e affondò nella sua sedia.

“Va bene toccarti?” Steve chiese, la voce un po' soffocata proveniente da sotto la scrivania.

“Certamente, cagnolino.”

Nulla accadde dopo, e Jack cominciò a lavorare sui suoi resoconti ancora una volta, scrivendo facilmente – andava meglio adesso che aveva avuto una buona scopata – rispetto a prima. Steve piano e a tentoni mosse la sua faccia e il cuscino ai piedi di Jack. Poggiò cautamente una mano sulla caviglia di Jack e si accovacciò attorno alla sua gamba, come un bambino e un animaletto. In qualche minuto, Jack udì il suono familiare del respiro leggero di Steve, il sonno l'aveva preso in fretta e pacificamente.

Guardò in basso e quasi rise. Steve era un ragazzone. Non aveva nessun motivo di accovacciarsi e farsi così piccolo, sotto la scrivania come un animale – _come un cagnolino._ Il collare completava il quadro.

Jack tirò fuori il cellulare dalla tasca e scattò una foto.

'A casa in un paio d'ore,' scrisse in un messaggio diretto a Brock. 'Grazie per avermi mandato il cagnolino.'

Inviò il messaggio insieme all'immagine e ritornò a lavoro.

Quella notte quando finalmente tornarono a casa, Steve e Brock pomiciavano pigramente e lentamente sul letto. “Jack mi ha fatto venire due volte.”

Brock grugnì. “Devi smetterla di viziarlo, Jack.”

“Sì, sì.”

Scattò una foto ad entrambi, nudi e malleabili e adorabili sul suo letto mentre cercava i pantaloni della tuta, mettendoli al suono dei suoi due uomini che gemevano.

“Lo- lo sapevi che puoi leccare il culo di qualcuno?” Steve chiese a Brock iniziando a muoversi sul suo petto.

Brock si alzò appena e guardò Jack. “Gli hai fatto un servizietto?”

“Il ragazzino non ne aveva mai avuto uno.”

“Lo stai viziando!”

“Lo sto premiando per essere così buono con te.”

“Ci sei dentro fino al collo.”

Jack ridacchiò e strisciò sul letto, tastando il culo di Brock mentre passava. “Vado a dormire.”

L'ultima cosa che sentì fu Steve che chiedeva piano, “Posso provarlo su di te?” e Brock che rideva basso e colpiva Jack in mezzo spalle. Jack si voltò e si addormentò.  

**Author's Note:**

> Here we are!  
> Non è la mia prima traduzione, ma è sicuramente la mia prima traduzione in questo fandom, ed è in assoluto la mia prima fic HYDRA trash party. Devo dire che Brock e Jack sono diventati immediatamente una delle mie otp, in più c'è Steve di mezzo, che zoccoleggia un po'. ADORO.  
> Dopo averla letta ho scritto un commento delirante all'autrice che mi ha dato il permesso di tradurla. GRAZIE A DIO. Ed eccomi qua.  
> La storia è di circa 50 pagine e lei l'ha postata tutta, intera. Io l'ho letta in più volte, devo dire che per chi come me legge le storie tra una cosa e l'altra, non è facile leggere 50 pagine di fic tutte insieme, anche perché ad un certo punto ti si incrociano gli occhi. LOL  
> Quindi ho deciso di dividerla, in sei o sette parti, più o meno.  
> E niente, spero vi piaccia tanto quanto è piaciuta a me.  
> Farò avere i vostri commenti all'autrice, o in caso vogliate commentare voi stesse, potete farlo nel post originale della storia. Sono sicura apprezzerà molto!  
> Alla prossima parte. Kiss!


End file.
